Full Circle
by Sylvia Viridian
Summary: AU slashfic. Mithos gave up before the final battle and reunified the worlds, then left with Kratos on DerrisKharlan. Two years later, six males find themselves in a tangle of romances. Whose hearts will prevail? Collab with Meowzychan and Niffe.
1. Day 0: Lloyd

Meowzy: Heya, and welcome to this wonderful collab fic! First up, I'll explain how this works. You see, this is a so-called diary fic. Every author writes a diary entry for his/her character. In this case, each author has two characters. The diary entries tie in to form the same day, and when every character had his/her turn, we'll move on to the second day and then the third… and so on. Niffe will be writing as Lloyd and Kratos. Sylvia Viridian will be writing as Mithos and Zelos. I will write as Yuan and Genis. Yup yup.

Niffe: Hi, I'm Niffe. You may remember me from such fics as '_gifts from the heart_' and '_Lie's Predictions_'... (such an obvious advertisement.) Anyways, it's my job to uh... wait, what was I suppose to do again?

Meowzy: Warn about pairings, ya lazy bum!

Niffe: Right, pairings... well, welcome to our love polygon, where romance is a word in fortune cookies, and lust and hormones don't stop just because you finished puberty like... four thousand years ago... **Ahem**. The 'pairings' for this are: Yuan loves Kratos, who loves Zelos, who loves Lloyd, who loves Genis, who loves Mithos, who lusts after Yuan...

So it's not exactly a 'pairing' per-say... more of a bunch of lust driven idiots all trying to get into each others pants...

With angst!

(It's the spice of life)

Your go Sylvia...

Sylvia: They've about summed it up; all I have to add is that none of these lovely boys are ours. That's right, folks, we don't own Tales of Symphonia! Also, please review when you're done!

* * *

_Now is a time of odds, things are different, what once was is no longer... _

_How many things have changed I wonder? A moment? A life time?_

_Love itself?_

_It all began with a decision of righteousness. Those who fought to save the world begged the one who controlled it to cease his anger... to finally forget his hatred. _

_In a moment the world changed, for in that time the hate faded... and a deep regret and sorrow was left in its stead. The ruler bowed his head and relented, allowing the world to prosper once again. _

_Then silence came, one of a peaceful nature and at last the heroes were allowed their rest from the battles edge._

_As this peace and quiet filled the lungs of all around a new unsettling question arose to those who had fought for its wake. Where is love?_

_To any other it would seem a simple answer... but to those who asked the loudest, it was the only noise in the silence._

_-_

Hello to everyone who's reading this. My name is Lloyd... Irving or Aurion... I'm not sure any longer... Anyways, I think I'll get you up to speed with what's happening in everyone's lives now that the world regeneration is over.

Mithos is sitting in his castle. After releasing Martel, his beloved sister, back to the world he had nowhere to go. Kratos remained by his student's side, choosing to aid him in bringing the angels back their souls.

Genis had left with his sister to explore the world that had been recreated, trying to find a way for half-elves to be accepted.

The chosens both returned to their homes to aid in the abolishment of both the church of Martel and the establishment of the chosens itself.

Regal and Presea had gone off to Altamira to properly mourn the death of a loved one who had held both their hearts.

Sheena has returned to her people, helping return her people's pride and honor.

Yuan... I haven't a clue where he's disappeared to...

And I... I've gone on my own 'journey' to collect the remaining ex-spheres and seal them away. The ones already 'activated' shall be destroyed in order to release the souls trapped within.

I'm hoping to meet up with my friends along the way... but all of them seem busy, so I guess that will have to wait, though I admit I'm a bit lonely. I especially wish I could see one of my oldest friends, Genis...

I've seen him off and on... he's grown taller... and far more beautiful... though I suppose that's what happens when someone grows up. Zelos, another of my friends has tried to talk to me... he's probably bored, but it'd be nice to have company for a while so I might go see him.

I wonder how my father's doing? Probably being ordered around by Mithos... changed or not he's still an arrogant and pushy guy... I just hope Kratos can keep up.

Well, I'm off to Meltokio ... glad I caught a ride with that wagon... so I'll talk to you later.

..._it's so strange writing to myself in this 'diary'..._

-


	2. Day 0: Zelos

Sylvia: Okay, my turn! We'll start out with Zelos, he's the one I'm more comfortable with (and really, who's actually comfortable with Mithos, even a slightly-reformed one?) and more to the point, he's the one I have plenty of experience with. It'll be interesting to see if my Zelos and/or my writing style have been affected by the books I've been reading lately, won't it? (did-a-chock, dad-a-chum, what way will the words come?)

*glances up at what she just wrote* I'd say that's a big yes…well, onward we go! ;

Oh, yeah, I don't own Zelos Wilder or Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Hey, there, folks, Zelos Wilder here, and I guess this is my journal now. Not a diary; diaries are for girls, and no matter what certain people may have thought under certain circumstances, I am definitely _not_ a girl. 

Anyway, long and uncomfortable stories aside, I'm gonna be writing down my thoughts here. Never thought it'd be important before, but then, I never really expected to make it past thirty before, so there wasn't much point in keeping a record, you know? These days, though, I think I'm gonna try and clean up and keep living a bit longer than that, so I figure maybe when I'm old and grey (or at least, when I have to dye my hair to keep it this stunningly gorgeous shade), I'll wanna look back and see what I was like way back when. So here it is, the personal journal of Zelos Wilder.

It's so weird, the worlds being one, you know? All my life, all I ever knew was Tethe'alla, and not much of that, either. Sure, there were the old legends and stuff, but no one really knew. And then when I'm about sixteen, these Renegade people show up and start doing stuff that no one knows how to do, and bringing stuff over from the other world, like those Exspheres. And then once I've spent five or six years spying on Cruxis for them, suddenly these kids and their teacher come out of nowhere, and I'm dragged off on the ride of all our lives. It's still hard to believe that's all over, even two years later…and there's not one of us that's the same. I know I've changed in ways that I wouldn't have believed possible three years ago. I guess you could say I finally grew up a bit, figured out that there were some things worth fighting for even if you know you can't win.

So now here I am being a good little Chosen and demolishing the Church that gave me all the power and privilege I always pretended to love so much, while at the same time trying to convince all the other nobles (save for Duke Bryant of course, good ol' Regal always knew better) that the rest of the people in the world matter, too. Kinda makes a guy miss the days when it was just all of us traveling together, from fight to fight and danger to danger. Life wasn't simple back then, either, but it sure feels simpler than now. And at nights, I could sit around the campfire and listen to Genis and Raine talking, and Regal and Presea being uncomfortably quiet, while Colette hummed to Noishe, and I could joke around with Sheena while pretending I wasn't ogling Lloyd…

Yeah, that's kinda the big thing, huh? I really wish Lloyd was still around. It's not just that the guy's gorgeous (although he is), he's just got this…sense of life about him. It made even _me_ want to live, and after all the years I spent slowly self-destructing, that's really kind of a shock. Thing is, I don't think he really even knows what he did for me. It's not like he went out of his way to do it, it's just kind of the way he is. He's got this kind of magnetism; he smiles at you and you can't help but smile back, a real smile and not the fake ones I always used to show off to the world. We've all seen it, all felt it, it's the reason any one of us would follow him right to the end of the world…and honestly, back then it felt like that was just what we were doing.

And there's another difference between now and a few years ago, too; a few years ago, if who I was back then had known someone like Lloyd, I know I would have let myself drift away from him, convinced myself I wasn't worthy of attention from someone as genuinely amazing as he is. But today…today I can look my reflection in the eye and say dammit Zelos, you are totally worth someone like Lloyd, and if you like him that much, then you oughta go after him! Go help him out with collecting the Exspheres or something, you know he wouldn't refuse the company.

…Unfortunately, being the worthy person I am today means that I've got worthy-person responsibilities to deal with, and I can't just skip out or run away just because they're boring. Plus, I've got a little sister who it feels like I hardly even know anymore, now that I've finally gotten them to let her out of that awful Abbey. So Zelos Wilder is staying put right here in Meltokio, at least for now. Still, Lloyd is traveling around the world after all, so of course I've offered him an invitation to come and stay with me anytime he feels like it. And maybe if I keep track of where he's going, I can manage to find things that need doing in the places he's at, right?

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Day 0: Genis

Meowzy: My turn now! I guess I'll start as Genis. I've never really written as him before, but it couldn't be that hard, right? … Right? Well, we'll see how it turns out, shall we? Uhm… Oh we still don't own ToS or the characters, and we probably won't for the entire duration of this fic. So do we have to mention this every chapter?

* * *

Dear… Uhm… Diary, 

It's kinda strange, writing down all my thoughts. But Raine said that it would do wonders for my emotional growth, so here we are. I guess it couldn't hurt me to write in here for about five minutes every night.

So in case you're wondering, my name is Genis Sage. I'm fourteen years old right now and my hobbies include cooking and studying. I'm travelling around with the newly reunited world with my sister; Raine. We're trying to stop discrimination and make the world a better place for half-elves. Because we have rights too, you know.

Two years ago, I was part of the group that reunited the two worlds. We had a lot of fun travelling together, even though Zelos (the ex-chosen of Tethe'alla) regularly got on my nerves. He was just playing around, but I don't think he really noticed how bad his 'casual comments' stung me. Well, not that it matters much now. I sorta forgave him, I guess. He can't help the fact that he's an idiot.

Anyway, I haven't heard much from the others since we parted ways. Everyone had their own life to return to. Raine and I have been really busy too. Getting people to stop discriminating is no picnic. Sometimes… I hope that we'll run into our mother while we're travelling. I know that Raine dislikes her (that might be an understatement) for the way she left us behind, but she's still our mother. I guess I just… want to get to know her better.

Mithos… I haven't heard from him either. He said that he'd stay out of trouble and that he'd still be my friend, but… I wonder how he's doing. He's my first real half-elf friend and the only one who really understood my feelings. I mean, not that Lloyd isn't nice and all, but Mithos… Mithos has a special something that I can't really describe.

Could it be that, maybe, I love Mithos? It's not uncommon for a boy to like another boy, is it? Okay, sure, it's against the way nature had meant it to be, but who gives a damn about nature anyway? The Eternal Sword was solid proof that the laws of nature can be defied.

Even if I do love Mithos, I'm scared of what Raine's reaction will be when she finds out. It's embarrassing enough as it is… Then again, I noticed the face that Raine makes whenever Sheena is mentioned, so perhaps she'd understand.

What would scare me more would be Mithos' response. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I'd never be able to look him in the face again. He might not even want me near him anymore… I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. Yet, if I don't tell him, I'll be stuck with these weird feelings. It kinda hurts when I think of him as 'just a friend' and nothing more.

Wow, now that I've written it down, I guess it's pretty obvious that I do have a crush on Mithos. Maybe, next time I see him, I should tell him. … Maybe.

Oh, I have to go now. Raine needs me to cook dinner.


End file.
